


When was the last time we went to the movies?

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fan Comics, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: In between missions and reports, Yamamoto always invites Squalo somewhere. And Squalo always agrees, even if he is tired.В перерывах между миссиями и отчётами Ямамото всегда приглашает Сквало куда-нибудь. Тот всегда соглашается, даже если устал.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал G - PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF KHR визуал G-T 2021





	When was the last time we went to the movies?

**Author's Note:**

> Работа выполнена на внутрикомандного Санту по заявке.
> 
> Автор работы — [BlackRabbit-13](https://vk.com/blackrabbit_13).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://imgbox.com/g/CSeiwBeJ4D)


End file.
